Shion Karanomori
Shion Karanomori is a lab technician in the Analysis Department of the Public Safety Bureau. Appearance Karanomori has brown eyes, wavy black''Original Character Designs'' hair which is dyed blonde and which extends just past her shoulders with center parted bangs. She is of a curvy but slender build. Her complexion is pale and she always wears red lipstick. She is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a tightly fitted black and red outfit. Personality Karanomori is a glamorous sort of woman. She is also quite sluggish and hates the MWPSB because she thinks they overwork her.Those Capable However, Karanomori also has a sympathetic side, as shown during her private conversations with Tsunemori''Transparent Shadow'' and Kunizuka.Perfect World History The university system no longer exists but those who need a professional license, such as a physician, must continue their education in special schools for two years. Karanomori, therefore, attends Tokyo Medical School after graduation; but after only a year, her ability as a physician is recognized as exceptional and she passes the National Medical Practitioners Qualifying Examination early and earns her license. She then leaves school halfway through because her long, unstable Psycho-Pass worsens. She decides to join the MWPSB upon the advice from a teacher who had always cared for her. Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Meguro-ku, Yuutenji Minami A-36-8 Takuma Karanomori (relation: brother) Education March 2101 – Graduates secondary education from Research Institute Laboratory School April 2101 – Enters Toyama Higher Education, Faculty of Science and Technology, Major in Life Science March 2105 – Graduates from Toyama Higher Education, Faculty of Science and Technology, Major in Life Science April 2105 – Enters Tokyo Medical School June 2106 – Leaves Tokyo Medical School due to deteriorating Psycho-Pass Work History June 2106 – Enters Rehabilitation Center in Tama district July 2106 – Leaves Rehabilitation Center in Tama district August 2106 – Assigns as an Analyst for MWPSB's Analytical Laboratory Licenses/Qualifications February 2106 – Achieves Medical License Relationships Yayoi Kunizuka Yayoi is Shion's lover, they seem to have a typical lover's relationship Akane Tsunemori Shinya Kogami Though being in a relationship with Kunizuka, she often flirts with others especially Kogami, calling him "sweetie" or "sweetheart" on occasion. Trivia *She is most often seen smoking.Nobody Knows Your MaskNobody Knows Your Face *Her measurements are B91-W59-H87. *Karanomori and Kunizuka wear the same perfume. This perfume is also her favorite thing in her room. *Karanomori is a bisexual, showing an interest in both men''Promises Written in Water'' and women. *Her hobbies, weakness and weight are "confidential". *Her strength is technique. *Her favorite food is meat, her least favorite is melon. *Karanomori's motto is "Believe your instinct". *Her favorite saying is "Makeshift". *She sleeps around eight hours per day. *She doesn't have a favorite author because she only reads fashion or beauty and cosmetic magazines. *Her favorite book is the "Cosmetic and fashion catalogue". *Karanomori prefers older men and cute women. *Karanomori's ID is 00475-AEUW-06859-3. *Her code name is LABO. *Tsunemori's first impression of Karanomori is that she must have gone through some plastic surgeries or artificial organ implantations because she is too beautiful and her body is perfect. But after a closer look, Tsunemori realizes Karanomori's assets seem quite real and even if surgeries had been done, they would have been minor.Psycho-Pass: The Novel *When Karanomori finds a little girl who is searching for her father, she and Kogami ask her who her father is. The girl mentions "eyeglasses" ("megane") and "maekami" that sounds like "maegami" ("bangs"), and so she assumes that Ginoza is the father.Audio Drama 7 ‒ The Doggy Policeman, 24 Hours a Day Gallery Shion-kananomori.jpg|Karanomori in her laboratory, when she meets Tsunemori for the very first time (in 0102 Those Capable). Shion telling Sasayama's story.png|Karanomori, when she explains to Tsunemori and Kunizuka the development of the "Specimen Case" (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince). shioncloseup.jpg|Karanomori, when Kunizuka (in the background) has just explained where the Division might find the anarchist group (in 0112 Crossroad of the Devil). Shion painting her nails.png|Karanomori is talking with Kogami, while doing her nails, just before he asks her if he could take the helmet (at the end of 0118 Promises Written in Water). shionakane.jpg|Karanomori comforts Tsunemori, because Tsunemori is afraid that Kogami would become a murderer and since her hue remains clear (even after everything that's happened), she also fears to be cold-hearted (in 0119 Transparent Shadow). Movie F.jpg|Karanomori, when Tsunemori blames Shimotsuki for having performed a Memory Scoop on the prisoner (the terrorist paralyzed by Tsunemori) (in movie). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Analysts Category:Manga Characters